A heat pipe that changes the phase of a working fluid may be used to cool a heat-generating component such as a semiconductor device, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), mounted on an electronic device (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2016-90204 and 2016-21474).